


Just One Thing I Need

by pancake_surprise



Series: Check the Grin, You're in Love [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunk Dialing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: Rintarou is a little bit tipsy and a lotta bit in love with Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Check the Grin, You're in Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015891
Comments: 28
Kudos: 344
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SunaOsa





	Just One Thing I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sifuhotman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifuhotman/gifts).



> cw // alcohol
> 
> i did it, eve. it took 4 tries but i wrote the fluff. it's not quite what i wanted shshs but i tried. i hope it lives up to expectations. 
> 
> if you haven't read the other fics in the series, all you need to know is that osamu and suna got drunk and eloped.

It took a few years and a bottle of tequila but Rintarou and Osamu got there eventually. They ended up where they were meant to be, with each other. Tonight, however, Osamu is alone, curled up in a blanket on the couch rereading World War Z for the 5th time. 

Rintarou invited him along for whatever “bonding” (code for _drinking)_ event Atsumu and Bokuto organized for the national team but Osamu waved him off. He prefers a quiet night in over whatever chaos alcohol enabled Komori, Atsumu, Hinata, and Hoshiumi will inevitably cause. Godspeed Aran, Ushijima, Sakusa and anyone else with a brain cell on the national team. They're going to need it.

Osamu pulls the blanket a little tighter around his shoulders and turns the page to the next chapter. It’s one of his favorites: Sensei Tomonaga Ijiro, Kyoto, Japan, the founder of _Tatenokai._ The book is full of badass survival stories of the fictional zombie war but none of them come close to Tomonaga Ijiro, the blind man who hiked into the Hiddaka mountains and single-handedly took out zombie after zombie. It isn’t Tomonaga’s countless kills that make him Osamu’s favorite hero of the zombie war, it is his commitment to burying every last zombie, every last _person,_ with honor. Talk about _badass._

There are less than fifty pages left but his eyelids start to droop around midnight. He wanted to wait up for Rintarou but it's starting to look like a lost cause. He contemplates moving from the couch to the bedroom when his phone rings and Rintarou’s picture flashes on the screen. He puts the book aside and slides his finger across the screen to answer. 

“Rin?” 

At first there is no answer and all he can hear is an EDM club version of Mariah Carey’s _All I Want for Christmas is You_ behind a lot of raucous shouting. Sounds about right. 

“Rin?” He tries again. “Are ya there?” 

There’s shuffling and then the music gets muffled before the line goes dead. He pulls the phone away from his face and frowns at the blinking screen. Butt dial maybe. Or maybe Rin had meant to call him, he's known for the occasional drunk dial.

He opens back up the book but the words bleed together in an unintelligible jumble. He gives up entirely after rereading the same page for the third time. 

The phone rings again. Rintarou.

“Rin?” It’s still loud in the background but not as loud as before. 

“Hello?” Rintarou sounds confused. Tequila will do that to you.

“Rin?” 

“Wh-huh? Rin? Miya Rintarou? Yeah, that’s me. Wait, who are you?” 

Osamu huffs a laugh. “How much have ya had to drink, Miya Rintarou?" 

"Who? Drink? Me? Never!” Rintarou shouts between giggles. 

A smile pulls at Osamu’s lips. That's the biggest load of bullshit he's ever heard. “Right, whatever ya say. Coulda swore ya said something about meetin’ up Jose Cuervo before ya left but maybe I heard ya wrong. Stranger things have happened." 

Rintarou gasps. “That's crazy! You know Jose Cuervo too!?” 

Osamu stifles a laugh. “You could say we’re acquainted.” 

“No fucking way. What a small world. Wait.” He pauses. “Who are you?” 

Osamu snorts. “I dunno. Who do ya think I am? You called me, Miya Rintarou." 

Rintarou is silent and Osamu can nearly hear the gears in Rintarou’s head turning from over the phone.

“Are ya sure ya haven’t been drinkin? Not even a beer?” 

Rintarou gasps again. “Are you calling me a cheater? This is slander!" 

“A what?” 

“A cheater! That’s what you just called me!”

“Wha-when?” Osamu might be tired but he isn’t _that_ tired.

“I would _never_ cheat on Jose Cuervo! It’s the only drink for me. Tequila drinker through and through.” 

“Ya sound like a loyal man.” 

Rintarou sniffs like the proud bastard he is. “I am.”

“Ya remind me of my husband,” Osamu muses. “He’s not as loud as ya are, at least not normally. But yer definitely cut from the same cloth.”

“Bet he’s not as good as my husband though,” Rintarou says. He has the same competitive edge in his voice that he has right before a game. It’s cute. 

“Those are fighting words,” Osamu says with a laugh.

“Well, this is my husband’s honor you’re trampling on. You better square up.” 

“Oh, so we’re fightin’ then? When and where?” 

“How else are we supposed to settle this?” Rintarou says like Osamu is dumb for asking. 

“Name the place. I’ll be there.” 

“Hold on just me-” There’s a loud screech and then the loud thump of the music dims to a dull murmur. 

“What are ya doin’?

“It’s too busy here to fight, I gotta find somewhere better with fewer people around. Then it’s just you and me. Throwdown.”

“Wait, are ya leaving the bar?” Osamu rubs his eyes and pushes the blanket off his shoulders. He’s not so tired now. 

“Duh.” 

“No, Rintarou, ya can’t leave the bar- what about yer friends? Aren’t ya at the bar with friends?” 

“They won’t miss me, there’s a shit ton of us here. A whole ass team even. They don’t need me. I need to defend my husband’s honor more than they need me.” 

“No, Rintarou, ya shouldn’t do that. What if they notice yer gone and get worried?” 

“Guess I’ll just have to kick your ass so fast they won’t have time to notice I’m gone.” 

Osamu runs his other hand through his hair and stands. The blanket falls in a pool at his feet, the book lays forgotten on the couch. 

“How about we make a deal?” Osamu pulls open the closet, shuffling the phone from one hand to the other as he tugs on his coat. 

“A deal?” Rintarou says. “What kind of deal?” 

Osamu shuffles to the door, kicking off his slippers, and slips on his shoes. 

“You stay where ya are, I’ll come to ya, and then we can have ourselves a good old fashioned Christmas Eve throwdown over who has the better husband. What do ya say?” 

Rintarou hums. “I guess that’s okay.” 

Osamu grabs an extra scarf for Rintarou then shoves it in his pocket before locking the door behind him and heading out into the cold night. The bar isn’t more than a twenty-minute walk from his apartment, he just has to keep Rintarou on the line until then. 

“And ya gotta stay on the phone with me while I make my way over.” 

“Alright.” 

“So tell me more about this husband of yers. Ya make him sound like a real catch.” 

Rintarou sighs like a fair maiden in a poorly produced romance movie. “Where to start?” he mumbles.

Osamu huffs a laugh.

“Biceps.” 

Osamu snorts. “What? Biceps?” 

“Biceps,” Rintarou deadpans. “They’re good. Strong.” 

“Strong?” 

“Real strong.” 

“That’s interestin’” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Why’s that? You sound like a smug bastard.” 

“I can’t argue with ya there. But I will have ya know that my husband is strong too. And I’ll bet ya anything he’s stronger than yers.”

Rintarou hums. “I hope you get here fast.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“So I can kick your ass.” 

“Well, can yer husband throw ya over his shoulder like a sack of rice?” 

“Pfft, of course.”

“Well has he?” Osamu hasn’t ever tried to throw Rintarou over his shoulder. He probably can but not with the same ease that Rintarou has when he tosses Osamu over his shoulder. Osamu works out but Rintarou is an _Olympian_.

Rintarou falters when he realizes Osamu has him backed into a corner. “No, but that doesn’t mean he can’t.” 

“Right, of course. What else do ya like about him?” 

“Excuse me,” Rintarou slurs. Just _how much_ did Rintarou have to drink? “I don’t like him, I _love_ him. Don’t get it twisted.” 

“Right, of course. What else do ya love about yer husband?”

“He’s so fucking stupid,” Rintarou says. “Fuck, he’s so stupid and I love him so much.” 

Osamu can’t help it, he laughs and laughs until his laughter is replaced by coughing. He swipes at his eyes.

“What’s so funny!” Rintarou says and he sounds like he’s getting riled up again which only makes Osamu laugh harder. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he coughs. “Yer husband is stupid?” 

“Yeah.” Rintarou sighs, wistful. “Just as stupid today as the day I met him.” 

“And when did ya meet him?” 

“High school, 1st year.” 

“Well hell,” Osamu says. “That’s adorable.” 

“It is. _He_ is.” 

“How did you meet your husband?” 

“Same as you, high school, first year.” Osamu smiles, remembering it. Osamu had just finished kicking Atsumu’s ass when Rintarou waltzed over to tell them they were both dumb as bricks. Then he showed them the video he took of the fight and _critiqued_ them. Osamu is pretty sure that's the exact moment he started falling in love all those years ago. 

“That’s weird, our husbands sound pretty similar.” 

“I’d say so,” Osamu says. 

“Is your husband stupid?” 

Fuck if Rintarou isn’t one of the stupidest, most wonderful people Osamu has ever met. “Oh boy is he stupid.” 

“Wow,” Rintarou says. “Are you sure we don’t have the same husband? I’m starting to get worried.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about that, although our husbands might know each other. Stupid does attract stupid, don’t you think?” 

Rintarou hums. “Tell me about your husband. What’s he like?” 

Osamu grins. Osamu could give a whole speech, any time of day, about why he loves Rintarou Rintarou. “My husband is funny. Funniest guy I know, probably, with real dry humor and quick wit. The kind of thing that makes a man swoon.” 

Rintarou hums and Osamu takes it to mean keep going so he does.

“And he’s got the prettiest face with his sharp jaw and soft lips. Every morning I wake up to that face is a damn gift. And I don’t get to wake up to it often so, rest assured, I cherish each and every morning.” 

“You’re sappy,” Rintarou says. 

“Funny, my husband says the same thing.” 

“Is your husband sappy?” 

If asked, Rintarou would vehemently deny being sappy but Osamu knows better. Rintarou is just as soft as he is. “Sometimes, but he likes to pretend he isn’t. I know the truth though. Is yer husband sappy?” 

Rintarou groans. “You have no idea. He’s the sappiest man I’ve ever met in my 25 years of life. Every time he leans over and whispers a ‘yer beautiful’ or ‘I love ya,’ I fall more in love with him. I love him for it but _I am not_ sappy.” 

“I don’t know how to tell ya this but that was pretty sappy.” 

Rintarou groans. “I know. Sshhhh, don’t tell him.” 

“My lips are sealed.” 

Rintarou giggles. “Are you almost here? My toes are starting to go numb. It’ll be hard to fight you with numb feet.” 

“Jog in place, warm ‘em up.” 

“Ew, no, I’m on vacation. I don’t want to work out.” 

Osamu huffs. “I’m almost there. Tell me about yer weddin’, what was that like?” 

“That’s a long story and I don’t remember much of it,” he pauses. “But I do know Elvis was there.” 

“Elvis? What a coincidence. Elvis was-” 

“No fuckin’ way, Elvis was at your wedding too? What are the chances?” 

“Pretty high I’d say.” 

“Weird how much our husbands have in common,” Rintarou muses. “Since our husbands are so similar, maybe you’d be a good person to ask,” Rintarou says slowly. 

“Ask away,” 

“It’s Christmas.” 

Osamu rounds a corner then the bar is in sight, a mere 2 blocks away. “Technically Christmas Eve but continue.” 

“And we haven’t been married very long,”

Osamu switches the phone into his other hand and flexes his fingers in a vain attempt to ward off the cold. 

“Plus we got married under, um, unusual circumstances. I dunno what to get him for Christmas.” 

“Unusual circumstances or not, I’m sure he’d be happy to have anything you got him. He married ya, didn’t he?” 

Rintarou groans. “That’s the problem. I want to get him something good that he’ll like not just because I got it for him.”

“That’s pretty sappy too.”

“It’s not my fault he’s too nice! He’ll like anything I get him.” 

“Have ya considered that maybe ya don’t have to get him anything?” 

“Don’t be stupid.”  
“Can’t help it, my husband says it’s genetic. If yer so worried about it, why don’t ya ask him yerself.” 

Osamu stops outside the bar. The club remix of Last Christmas filters out of the bar and onto the street. 

“Well, I’m here, are ya ready to fight? This is my husband’s honor yer trying to besmirch after all.” 

“Hell yeah, hold on.” It’s muffled but Osamu makes out Rintarou shouting over the music something along the lines of “Atsumu! Yeah, you, I’m gotta go defend Samu be back in 10!” 

Then Atsumu’s “yer gonna WHAT?” 

The door opens and Rintarou steps out, phone in hand. He looks like a hot mess but somehow he makes the glitter in his hair and smudged eyeliner under his eyes look like high fashion. _Beautiful._ Oh yeah, Osamu has it bad for that husband of his. 

“Squar-” Osamu sees the exact moment Rintarou realizes who it is he’s supposed to be fighting. “Samu?” 

“Alright, did ya find us a good place to fight? I won’t have ya talkin’ about my husband that way.” 

“What the fuck?” 

Osamu shrugs. “Yer the one who called me.” 

Rintarou looks down at the phone in his hand, brows pinching together as he holds the screen to his face. “Oh, I guess I did call you. I’ll still fight you though, no one says their husband is better than mine.”

“You are so drunk. Ya wanna go home?” 

Before Rintarou can answer the doors burst open again. 

“What the fuck, Rin!” Atsumu shouts. “Ya can’t just- oh, it’s just Samu. Wait, are ya gonna fight Samu? I’m not sure you’ll win in yer current state but I’ll take that bet.” 

“Shut up, Tsumu. I’m gonna take Rin home.” 

Atsumu nods. “Yeah, that’s probably for the best. He’s one more shot away from a bad decision.” 

“Hey!” Rintarou rounds on Atsumu. “Are ya callin’ our marriage a bad decision?” 

Atsumu snorts. “I love ya, Miyarin. Yer funny as fuck when yer angry.” 

“I’ll fight ya right here,” 

“Yer angry Kansai-ben is adorable.” 

Rintarou winds up, fist clenched but Atsumu stops it with his hand easily. “Easy there, ya know I didn’t mean it. I’m happier than ya know to have ya has my brother-in-law. Now go home and drink some water.” 

“Yer on thin fuckin’ ice,” Rintarou says but there’s no heat behind it. His arm drops back to his side. “I’m happy you’re my brother-in-law too.” 

They make it halfway home before Rintarou’s gait slows, the excitement of the night finally catching up with him.

“Come on, jump up,” Osamu says. Rintarou hops onto his back and buries his head in the crook of Osamu’s neck. 

“Cold,” he mumbles into Osamu’s skin. Rintarou’s lips are cold but he doesn’t mind. “Tired.”

Osamu hums. “I bet ya are, ya had an exciting night. First the outing then preparing to defend my honor. ‘S no wonder yer sleepy. Ya can sleep if ya want, as long as ya can still hold on.” 

“Missed you,” Rintarou says instead of answering. 

Osamu huffs a laugh. “Already? It’s only been a couple of hours.” 

“Always miss you if you aren’t there.” 

A grin stretches across Osamu’s face. Undoubtedly embarrassingly lovesick. That’s what Rintarou does to him. 

“I missed ya, too. Was happy to see yer name pop up on my phone.” 

Rintarou hums into his neck. It tickles. “Sorry.” 

Osamu hoists Rintarou up a little higher. His lower back is starting to ache and his fingers are nearly frozen but he finds he doesn’t mind when it’s Rintarou whose weight he’s carrying. It’s nice, with Rintarou against him, chest to back. 

“What are ya sorry for?” 

“Dunno, dragging you out on a cold night.” 

“Nah, that’s not worth being sorry over. In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, on cold nights and hot days.” 

“You made that up.”

“Prove it. -Ow! Rintarou, what the fuck, did ya just bite me?” 

“Prove it.” 

“I think the bite mark will speak for itself.”

“I didn’t bite you that hard.” 

Osamu laughs. “Okay, fair.”

They reach Osamu’s apartment complex. He digs out the key without putting Rintarou down, toes off his shoes then carries him into the bedroom before dumping him onto their bed. 

Osamu sheds his own coat then gets to work pulling off Rintarou’s shoes then his coat. He swipes at Rintarou’s eyes gently with a makeup wipe, tossing it into the trash can when he’s done. Rintarou is nearly asleep but his eyes flutter open once or twice to peer at Osamu, a small smile on his face. He sits up when Osamu hands him a glass of water and some ibuprofen, chugging the entire glass in one go.

“Samu,” he says once Osamu has him stripped down to a tee-shirt and boxers. “Did you know I love you to the moon and back?” 

Osamu leans down, nudging Rintarou until his entire body is on the bed then presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “Did ya know I love ya more than all the stars in the sky?” 

Rintarou’s face flushes and he throws an arm over his eyes. “Lame. You’re so lame.” 

“Miyarin, I don’t know how to tell ya this, but yer the one who started it.” Osamu climbs into bed behind Rintarou, wiggling until his chest is pressed to Rintarou’s back then throws a leg over Rintarou’s hip. He drops a kiss to his shoulder. “I love ya, Miya Rintarou.” 

Rintarou hums. “I love you, too, Osamu. Thanks for coming to get me.” 

“I’ll always come to get ya. Carry ya home if I have to. I think that was in the wedding vows too.” 

Between the cold walk home and the water, Rintarou is remarkably more lucid, albeit exhausted. “I know,” Rintarou says softly. They’re silent for a moment then Rintarou groans. “How could Jose betray me like this? I can’t believe I tried to fight you over you.” 

“Mr. Cuervo is a mysterious man.” 

Rintarou laughs. It reverberates through Osamu’s chest. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Hey Rin, did ya know yer all I want and more? I don’t need anything else from ya.”

“I was hoping you forgot about that part of the rambling.”

“No such luck. I’m serious though. I’m just happy yer home for a couple of days. I don’t need anything else.” 

“Shut up or I’m gonna get you underwear for Christmas.”

“And I’d be happy.” 

“You suck, of course you would.”

“Go to sleep, Rin.”

Rintaoru shuffles closer and turns his head to face Osamu. Osamu gets the message and lifts his head to press another kiss to Rintarou’s lips. 

“I love you, Osamu,” he whispers as he pulls away. 

“I love ya, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [AMAZING art of ready-to-fight Rin by deaddrabble aka Robin on twitter!](https://twitter.com/deaddrabble/status/1344076569942355972)  
> 
> 
> [find me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


End file.
